


Derek's Desperation

by SterekFangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mates, Needy Derek, Scared Derek, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Stiles gets hurt and Derek's reaction. Fluff. Sterek.





	Derek's Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> woah so not how I planned for this to go...we'll see. Mostly Trash. You've been warned.

Stiles knew it was not a minor wound, but he'd faced worse. He'd list some blood but it wasn't anywhere near deadly.   
He did feel bad as Derek hunched over him though. If Derek hadn't gotten to Stiles and the Alpha that was attacking him he'd have died or turned for sure.   
"Der I'm fine-," Stuliles was cut of by a rough and emotional growl and took the hint.  
Derek continued to fix his arm, his back bent, his mouth grimly set.   
He nearly yelped as Derek dug the bit of claw left in his arm.   
"Jeez Der tak it easy on me,"

As Derek studiously cleaned his wound Stiles tried to lighten the mood. "Hey, you know you could just lick the wound and get on wit-"   
He fell over as Derek stopped him by tackling him unto the carpeted floor. He sucked in a breath as all of Derel's weight pressed down on him and Derek nuzzled gim, rubbing his cheek affectionately and Stiles could have sworn he heard Derek whimper. Derek pressed clise, his body demanding he protect Stiles.  
"I almost lost you today. I can't loose you. You're mine. Mine, you undedstand?"  
He pressed his hips into Stiles' narrower ones. Stiles nearly groaned and sat up with Derek until Derek opened his legs a little and yanked the boy into the cradle of his wider hips.  
He pulled his hips tight against his mates', grinding agressively, all the while chewing on Stile's ear.   
Stiles groaned as he felt Derek slide a hand up under his shirt and over his soft tummy.   
He rockes his hips up, wanting to feel him, feel Derk.   
"No."  
Stiles whimpered, wanting Derek to do sonething, anything and whined for attention, hurt.   
Stiles wasn't a wolf but he knew Derek was a mate the moment Derek scented him. He wanted his mate.  
"Derek!" He whined, hurt, needy, his eyes pleading and wanting.

Everything i side him, every fiber of Derek's body was screaming to mate him and love him, to get him as close as physically possible.  
It killed him hearing his mate's whine, seeing the hurt falsh across his face, smelling the emotional pain waftkng off him.   
"Stiles," He groaned, " God Stiles I want to, I want too so much. But you're seventeen," He rasped out.   
He nuzzled into Stiles' neck, tugging anx pulling and rocking and kissing and rubbing lovingly.


End file.
